Best Friends in Hogwarts and Out
by crzykittyfangirl
Summary: Ariah Windvale literally runs into fellow Hufflepuff Newt Scamander which spawns a lifelong friendship. There will be romance between the two in later chapters.
1. Klutzness and Friendship

Ariah Windvale taps her foot impatiently as she waits for the staircase to change. She needs to get to Charms. Once it finally changed, she hurries down it running at full tilt through the corridor. That is until, she runs smack into someone, both of them tumbling to the ground.

"Ooof. I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" she asked after standing up.

"Ye-Yes. I'm fine." It was another Hufflepuff, a boy with floppy, curly reddish brown hair and bright blue eyes. After a moment she recognizes him as Newt Scamander. The boy everyone said was very odd and it was rumoured that he didn't talk. Although he had disproved that rumour when he answered her question just now.

"That's good. Sorry for running into you." Ariah replies holding out a hand to him. "It's alright." he says taking her offered hand after a pause. She pulls him up then releases his hand. "Well, I need to get to Charms. Sorry again for running into you."

"It's alright, re-really."

"Okay, well bye."

" Bye."

She slid into her usual seat next to the only people she knew in there, Alicia and Kylie Treadius. She had met them on the train and didn't really like them but they were the only people she knew. "Guess what happened on my way here!"

"What?" They asked speaking over each other.

"I literally ran into that Hufflepuff boy Newt Scamander."

"He's soo weird. I heard he carries a some sort of strange egg in his pocket. Does he actually talk? People say he's mute." Alicia says

"He didn't seem that weird. And yes he talked, he's not mute."

"Huh. I still think he's odd." Kylie says shrugging her shoulders.

Ariah was about answer when Professor Rilius began class. "Today we will be learning the fire spell. The incantation is Incendio."

Everyone began practicing the spell, the room filled with shouts of incendio and little puffs of fire.

By the end of class Ariah was able to set her parchment paper on fire but Kylie and Alicia still could only make puffs.

As she packed up her bag, she turned to them. "I don't think he's weird. He seems nice just socially awkward."

"If you say so. See you at dinner."

"Okay, Bye guys." She said and headed to the dungeons for potions.

 **nyanyanya nyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanya(sorry, just a random timeskip thing)**

It wasn't until a month later that she saw Newt again. She was in the library looking for a book to help her with her potions essay when she spotted him sitting at a table with another girl. She was working on an essay and Newt was reading.

She walked over to say hi and to apologize again. "Hello Newt. I really am sorry about running into you."

He looked up in surprise, confusion passing over his face before he gave her a small smile. "Oh hello. It's alright. I really didn't mind."

"Good." She slapped her forehead. "How rude of me not to introduce myself when I already know your name. I'm Ariah Windvale."

"Nice to meet you." he said looking down at his book.

"Don't take it personally that he didn't make eye contact. I've been friends with him since the beginning of the year and he hardly makes it with me." The dark haired girl sitting with him spoke up. "I'm Leta Lestrange by the way."

"Oh, ok. Nice to meet you Leta."

"Sit with us. I could use a girl to hang out with and Newt here could use another friend."

"Okay. Let me just find the book I need." She replied setting her bag down next to the chair in between Leta and Newt.


	2. An Actual Conversation

After finding her book, she sat down. "What are you two working on?" she asks pulling out some parchment, a quill and some ink.

"I'm working on an essay for Transfiguration and Newt is reading for fun."

"Ah. I'm doing one for Potions. What are you reading Newt?"

He started, then held up his book so she could see the title. _Magical Beasts of Great Britain_.

"Do you like magical creatures?"

He nodded, setting his book back down and continued to read. "Newt loves magical creatures. He wants to be a Magizoologist." Leta added.

"Oh wow. That's awesome. I like them too but I've never thought of working with them."

"You should consider it. I'm going to go into the Beast Division of the Ministry of Magic."

"Nice." Ariah replies then turns to her essay, dipping her quill into the ink and begins writing after looking at her book for reference.

The three of them sit in a comfortable silence until surprisingly Newt spoke. "Have you ever seen any magical creatures?"

She looked up in surprise. "Oh um, only gnomes and a Kneazle."

"You've seen a Kneazle? I've only seen pictures."

She rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. "Well, only a half one. My mom has one named Purrsimmon."

"That's still amazing." He says excitedly not quite looking at her but he was looking up and not down at his book.

"Yeah, I guess. Gnomes are really annoying though. They come into my garden sometimes."

"So you've seen them up close?"

"Yeah, they're kinda weird looking."

"What are they like?" He asks leaning in his eyes looking at a point next to her.

"Huge heads and small arms, stubby bodies and legs. They can talk a little bit but not really."

"Interesting. I've heard they have magical properties."

Ariah laughed. "If they do, I've never seen them."

"Maybe they're shy."

"I suppose they could be. They probably don't like us very much since we're always flinging them out of our garden."

He nodded, "I don't think they like that." he mumbled, then went back to his book.

"Nice job, getting him to talk to you. It may have seemed like a short a conversation, but for him that's really something. He must think you're pretty cool."

"Really?" She asks looking over at him to see his cheeks turning a bit red.

"Yeah, it took him awhile to talk to me that much and like I said before, I've been friends with him since the beginning of the year."


	3. Interrupted and some more chatting

Ariah was about to say something when a new voice chimes in. "There you are! We've been looking everywhere for you. What are you doing hanging out with these two?" Alicia asks sounding disgusted.

"You know them?" Leta asks wrinkling her nose.

"Yeah." Ariah sighed then whispers to Leta. "They're a bit stuck up but I sat with them on the train and now they won't leave me alone. So I just tolerate them."

"Sorry." Leta whispered back.

"If you're done talking to these weirdos, then let's go." Kylie adds.

Newt looks up, his blue eyes looking at Kylie's face quickly then Alicia's as if he was trying to figure out their motives. "Don't call them that. Newt is really smart and fun to talk to and so is Leta."

Newt looked back down at his book, cheeks reddening again. "He does that when I compliment him too. I think he just blushes easily." Leta whispers. Ariah laughed a little as Kylie and Alicia watch, their eyes narrowed. "If you aren't coming, see if we care, but don't expect us to hang out with them." Alicia says disdainfully flipping her blonde hair and stalking off, Kylie following.

"Sorry about them." Ariah says after a short pause.

"It's alright. Newt and I are kind of outsiders."

"I don't mind, you guys are cool."

"Well, keep hanging out with us then. You don't mind if Ariah starts hanging with us do you Newt?"

He shook his head. "I don't mind."

"Brilliant. You're stuck with us now."

"Glad to hear it." she smiled at them and Leta smiled back then Ariah went back to her essay.

After she finished her essay she pulled her new favourite book, The Magician by W. Somerset Maugham. It had just come out and she couldn't get enough of it.

"What are you reading? Is it a wizard book?" Leta asks.

"No. It's a muggle book. I brought it from home."

"So are you muggleborn or halfblood?"

"Half. Mum's a muggle and dad's a wizard."

"Cool." Leta says

"You students need to get to the Great Hall unless you want to miss dinner." Madam Pence the librarian called out.

"I guess we better do as she says." Ariah remarks, folding down her page then stuffing her book into her bag and rolling up the parchment her essay was written on, capping her ink bottle putting it and her quill away.

"Yeah you're right." Leta agrees, rolling up her essay parchment too and stuffing it along with her quill and ink into her bag. "Are you going to tell Newt or should I?"

"I can."

"Alright. I'll go save us some seats."

"Okay. Cya Leta." Ariah says waving goodbye to her new friend. Although it seemed like she and Leta had been friends for ages. She was just so easy to talk to. She smiled a bit, tapping Newt on the shoulder after closing her bag and slinging it over her head.


	4. A chat about fantastic Beasts

He started, looking up in surprise. "What is it? Where's Leta?"

"It's time for dinner. She went to go save us some seats."

"Oh ok." He says standing and putting his book in his bag, throwing the bag over his head. They begin walking out in a pleasant silence. She was so comfortable with them already. It was strange to think she had only just met Newt last month and Leta that afternoon. Though the first time she had met Newt she had hardly even spoken to him. But she felt as if she had known them forever.

"So, er..are-are you a first year too?" Newt asks awkwardly.

"Oh. Yeah, I am."

Newt nodded thoughtfully. "I thought you were, you seemed like you were the same age and Leta and me and so did those girls but I wasn't sure."

"Did you meet her on the train?"

"Yeah, just plopped down across from me and just started asking me all sorts of questions. As you've probably seen, I'm-I'm not very good at talking to-I mean interacting-er being social."

"Well, I just met you last month, albeit very briefly but still, I think you're perfectly fine. Yes, you're awkward but I like that because it makes you seem more genuine."

"Er really? Most-Most people find me annoying and they think I'm odd because I'm always reading about magical creatures."

"I don't think that. They're cool. Why would you not want to read about them?"

His face and eyes lit up with a big grin. "Exactly! Magical creatures are so fascinating!"

"Yeah, there's so many different ones, and they're just amazing!"

"I know! I suppose Leta probably told you what I want to be once I graduate from Hogwarts?"

"Yeah. I think that's awesome. I might actually want to be a Magizoologist too. I've always loved magical creatures but never considered that helping them could be a job."

"Really? Maybe we can work together!" He says happiness and enthusiasm filling his voice.

"That would so much fun!" Ariah replies and by this time they have reached the Great Hall. The two of them head over to the Hufflepuff table.


	5. Hanging out and another day at Hogwarts

Leta waves at them. "Ariah! Newt! Over here!" They go over to her, sitting down. "What were you talking about?"

"Magical creatures."

"Ariah said she might become a Magizoologist too!"

"Nice."

After dinner the three of them go back to the common room, claiming three chairs by the fire, setting their bags down beside them.

Ariah and Newt immediately pull out their books and start reading. Leta grins shaking her head at them then pulls out her Transfiguration essay and continues writing.

"I'm going to bed. See you two tomorrow." Leta says standing and looking over at her two friends who are so into their books they aren't even paying attention to her. She smiles shaking her head and leaving the common, heading up the stairs to the girls dormitories.

Much later Ariah stretches, looking around. She pokes Newt. "Where's Leta?"

He looks up, his blue eyes scanning the common room. "I don't know. Maybe she went to bed."

"Yeah probably."

"Should we do that?" He asks, his eyes focusing on her hands still holding onto her book.

Ariah nodded. "I think it's pretty late and we all have class tomorrow."

"You're probably right." He says standing and folding down his page in his book before stuffing it in his bag. Newt slings the bag over his head.

Ariah stands doing the same. "See you tomorrow Newt. I'm glad we're friends."

"Yeah, M-me too." He says awkwardly stuttering a bit.

She grins at him and, and heads the stairs up to the girls dormitories. Newt stands there a moment then goes upstairs too.

Ariah wakes up the next morning when sunlight streams in through the window. She blinks sitting up, seeing her her fellow first years doing the same. Leta waves at her from across the room. She grins and waves back, feeling eyes on her she turns to see Alicia and Kylie glaring at her. She sighs, swinging her legs out of bed and grabs her toiletries, uniform and robes making her way to the bathroom. Leta joins her a moment later.

After they are done, the two of them head down to the common room.

Newt comes down a couple minutes later.

"Morning Newt." Leta says

"Hi Newt."

"Morning." He says running a hand through his curly reddish brown hair.

"Ready to go down to the Great Hall for breakfast?" Leta asks.

Ariah and Newt nod and the three of them leave the common room.

Once they get there, they sit down and begin eating. Ariah feels Alicia and Kylie staring daggers at her. She ignores them.

"What class do you have first?" Leta asks her after swallowing a swig of pumpkin juice.

Ariah finishes a bite of eggs. "I have Herbology. What do you have?"

"Transfiguration. Thankfully my essay was finished. Professor Dumbledore would be disappointed in me if it wasn't done."

"Yeah, Professor Smith is the same way."

"The professors don't seem to bother me very much." Newt speaks up.

"That's only because you don't answer questions. We do, so they're always bothering us." Ariah says poking Newt.

His cheeks flamed. "I'm not-I'm not good at at interacting. So I only talk if I know the person actually wants me to."

"Well, I want you to."

"Er..ok. I'll-I'll remember that."

"Good."

Newt nodded, his cheeks still red as he took a bite of his toast.


	6. Class Shenanigans

Once they finished, the three of them stood, leaving the Great Hall. "What class do you have Newt?"

"I have Herbology."

"Really? So do I!"

"You do? I never knew you were in my class!"  
"I never knew you were in mine!"

They grin at each other excitedly. "See you later guys!"

Newt and Ariah turn. "Bye Leta!" Ariah says

" Later Leta!" Newt adds then they both head outside to the greenhouses. "Alliteration! Never thought I'd do that!"

Ariah grins. "Later Leta. I like it."

"Er, do-do you?"

"Yes."

"Oh ok."

Ariah just grinned at him shaking her head. "What?" he asks, sounding confused.

"You're just so funny sometimes."

"Er thanks?"

"Yes, that was a compliment."

"Th-thanks then."

"You're welcome." Ariah says as they enter the greenhouse. They sat down at the end of one of the benches. "I wonder what we're doing. I hope it's interesting."

"Yeah, me too. I wish we could take Care of Magical Creatures this year."

Ariah nodded. "Me too."

"What do you have next?" Newt asks as they're leaving the greenhouse.

"Charms. What do you have?"

"The same class you were going to when we first met last-last month?"

"Yep."

"Cool. I have Potions." He replies.

"Ah. Professor Slughorn is a good teacher."

"Yeah, if you're good at potions. I'm-I'm not very good at them."

"I'm sure you're fine. I mean you don't blow things up do you?"

Newt laughed. "No. I don't."

It was the first time she had heard him laugh, and it was so light and joy filled. She giggled a little. "Then I'm sure you're fine."

"Okay, if you say so."

"I say so."

"O-Ok." By this time, they have reached the castle. "Well, by-bye then. Se-see you later."

"Bye Newt." Ariah says waving goodbye then heading up the stairs in the opposite way from Newt who went towards the dungeons.

She walked into the classroom, sitting away from where she usually sat. Finally she had real friends, she didn't need to sit with stuck up, rude, Alicia and Kylie Treadius. Sitting by herself was better than with them. Plus, she knew they would make fun of her new friends and she didn't want that. Her thoughts were interrupted by Professor Rilius starting Class. "Today we will be learning the softening charm. The incantation is Spongify. The purpose of this charm is to cushion an area if one is falling as to not get hurt. Standing on the desks will serve as a high enough place to practice from."

There was a scrambling as everyone got up onto the desks. She pulled her wand out. The class is filled with shouts of spongify and thuds. "Spongify." She says pointing it at the floor and jumping off the desk.

Although, she must have not pointed it at the right place. She fell hard, her feet sliding out from under her and bum hitting the floor.

"Ow." She mumbles, standing and climbing back onto the desk. Rising to her feet, she once again, pointing her wand at the floor. "Spongify!" she yells and jumps again. There is a slight bounce but then her bum hit the floor hard.

"Ow. I almost had it." she says to herself as she clambers onto the desk again. "Third time's the charm right? Spongify!" She shouts and jumps off.

There is a bouncing effect making her sit in midair for a second before being propelled to her feet.

"Well, done! Ms. Windvale's done it! Look here students!" Professor Rilius exclaims.

Ariah blushes, why did he always have to point it out when she did a spell correctly? It was so embarrassing…

"Well, go on, show everyone how it's done." He prompts.

Her cheeks flamed again. She hated when he did that, she got nervous and often messed up. Taking a deep breath, she climbed on to the desk. "Spongify!"She shouts jumping off and hoping to all gods that she didn't fail epicly.

She bounced then landed on her feet but still nearly fell of the row. "Give a hand for Miss Windvale!" He says happily.

She blushed, looking down at the ground.


End file.
